


Home is You

by tigersharktimes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s02e01 The Siege (3), F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Missing Scene, Revised Version, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: John shows Elizabeth what coming home means to him.





	Home is You

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005, already posted on my website, recently revised.

  
Despite their recent success over the Wraith, Elizabeth entered her quarters distressed. The sight of John punishing himself for what had happened to Ford had been more than she could bear. John shouldn't be that hard on himself; not after what he had done today to save the city of Atlantis and their lives. His deed had been nothing less than heroic and he should be proud of himself.  
  
His misery affected her more than she liked. In a gloomy mood she turned the lights on and started to undress. First, she threw her jacket onto the chair, then her shirt. As she reached back to unclasp her bra, a husky voice made her freeze up.  
  
"Where have you been? What took you so long?"  
  
She whirled around to find _Major_ John Sheppard leaning against the wall. His eyes were like gleaming emeralds.  
  
_What was he...?_ She covered her front with her arms.  
  
"You should check your room before getting undressed," he murmured. "Anyone could walk right in here and take advantage of you."  
  
_Of all the nerve!_ Elizabeth opened her mouth to order him out but closed it again. She just couldn't think of a thing to say, though she felt no anger despite his effrontery but a strange delight, an odd, primitive excitement. _He came to me. He didn't want to be alone. He feels the same as I do._  
  
John gazed at her. He checked her out from top to bottom and back again.  
  
Had he smiled, even a little bit, she would have thrown him out on the spot but his expression was dead serious.  
  
The sweetest thrill took hold of her and she swallowed. _Move. Do something. Say something. For heaven's sake... _ "John..." The one word, his name, broke the spell.  
  
He moved forward and grabbed her by the arms.  
  
She gasped.  
  
His look grazed over her front and the small, transparent bra.  
  
"Well, Major..."  
  
He pushed her against the wall.  
  
The rest of her speech was blown. _Is he taking advantage of me? Does he think I'm weak and helpless because of my feelings for him?_ No. She had good instincts about such things, and his admiration for her was evident.  
  
The first kiss came unexpected but not unwanted. A brief touch of her lips which left her wanting more. The second kiss took her breath away and her lips trembled against his. The third kiss seemed to last forever.  
  
She wrapped her legs around him and pushed her crotch against his hard-on.  
  
He growled and jammed her against the wall, driving his body into her.  
  
She moaned his name and John claimed her lips again, kissing her with a raving passion. His tongue slipped into her mouth and was met by hers. His hands were all over her and still he managed to get her and his pants down with surprising speed. _ Now. Now. I can't wait one more second._ There was not a chance they were going to make it to the bed, which was close, but yet too far.  
  
He fondled his way inside her panties, finding hot, spreading wetness.  
  
"God... John... yes please."  
  
He slipped one finger inside her pussy, teasing.  
  
She moaned into the base of his neck. "More... please... more..."  
  
He kissed her again while he rubbed her clit with sensitive pressure.  
  
She couldn't wait no more. "Fuck me," she whispered, arching into him.  
  
He nipped at her ear. "That's the plan."  
  
"Now."  
  
He smirked. "If you feel the need." He entered her in one strong stroke, gliding in to the hilt.

She gave a soft cry. _Alive. He's alive. And he's mine. Mine._  
  
He took her lips again - with an exquisite ferocity. A kind of bruising kiss that made her nipples rock-hard, rubbing gloriously against the fabric of her bra. _Oh god._ She gasped into his mouth while her hands found comfort in the mess of his so-called hair.  
  
John broke the kiss and moved his lips to her earlobe, nipping. "Elizabeth..."  
  
"Suck my tits," she pleaded, as much inflamed by his passion as by his tenderness.  
  
"Sure, ma'am." He ripped her bra off, sucking on one of her strapping nipples.  
  
"John!"  
  
"...Yes..."  
  
"I want..." Oh no. She couldn't say it. She just couldn't. Not at their very first time.  
  
He knew anyway. "...harder, hmm?" He quickened his path, thrusting into her, pounding the breath from both of them.  
  
Moving her hips with him, Elizabeth bent her head back and gave herself up, whimpering. _This is... he is..._ His hard strokes pushed her against the wall - again and again. Waves of pleasure raced through her body right to her center. _If this is against any regulations I don't care... I... oh fuck... yes... god, yes..._  
  
He kissed her again, and his strokes coarsened, were becoming kind of desperate. "I can't... hold back any longer. It's... too much... please... I need..."  
  
"Come on then," she groaned. She felt she was close, so close. "Now, please now."  
  
"Elizabeth!" He thrust forward and buried himself into her.  
  
Her release came as a wild rush of sensations, filling her body with heat and pleasure, and she screamed while he shot his seed into her.  
  
Softly, John clapped a hand over her mouth while he smothered his groans into the flesh of her neck.  
  
Elizabeth was floating on a wave of complete bliss. For a minute she and John held on to each other until he, cradling her in his arms, tried to make it somehow to the bed, despite the fact his pants were hanging around his ankles.  
  
She laughed. "This is ridiculous. Just put me down for a second."  
  
"Trust me." John winked at her. "It's not that far. I was confronted by harder challenges in my life." He put her down onto the bed, his hands busy getting the rest of her clothes off.  
  
"Oh, really? Were those challenges of the same kind?"  
  
"No." He chuckled. "Never like this. Never so delightful."  
  
In the nude they slipped under the covers, getting as close as humanly possible.  
  
"Now, I'm home," John murmured, reaffirming yesterday's sentiment.  
  
"Yes, you are." Elizabeth ruffled his hair. _I'll never let him out of my sight again. Better, we'll never leave this room again._ Nonsense, of course. But for the moment she believed it to be true.  
  
He put a hand on her breast, fondling the tender skin. "Are you tired?"  
  
"Not so much," she whispered, a wicked smile on her lips. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Things that can get us into all sorts of trouble."  
  
"Well, now I'm curious."  
  
Eventually, they slept, deeply satisfied as well as grateful for their mutual time.  
  
In the early morning then, Elizabeth startled from her sleep.  
  
"Elizabeth?!" Rodney McKay shouted through the door from outside her quarters.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" She slipped out of John's comforting arm. Shame pierced her.  
  
"Colonel Caldwell is looking for Major Sheppard. Do you know where he is?"  
  
_I certainly do._ "No, I don't. Isn't he in his quarters?"  
  
"No, he isn't. The Colonel thought that the Major might be..."  
  
_Whoa! He sounds uneasy to even finish a simple sentence. That's never happened._ "The Colonel thought what?" Elizabeth urged him on.  
  
John awoke and started kissing her breasts.  
  
She stifled a rapt cry. John nipped on.  
  
"Uh... well, never mind. Go back to sleep," Rodney said, still not sounding like himself.  
  
Elizabeth drove her nails into John's shoulders fighting the overwhelming desire to give in to his petting. That raised not more than a grunt of relish from her lover. Only when she was sure Rodney had finally walked away she cut deeper, breaking John's skin. "Stop this!"  
  
"Why? What's the matter?" He obeyed, but kept his head on her breasts.  
  
"What did you tell the Colonel?"  
  
"Nothing. How could I tell him anything? A few hours ago there was nothing to tell."  
  
He was right, of course. "But why does he assume...?"  
  
"...I'm right here with you? Since we didn't hide our feelings particularly well yesterday I suppose Caldwell just made a smart guess."  
  
_Oh no! No, no, no. I thought we can keep this, us, to ourselves, if just for a short time._  
  
"I better leave," he murmured, lifting himself up.  
  
"No." She felt sorry at once and pulled him back onto her. "I won't let you." _He's alive. Nothing else matters. Not right now._  
  
"You won't, huh?" Playfully, he pinned her to the mattress.  
  
"That's right. I'm still the one in command," she teased, wriggling beneath him.  
  
"Sure." He grinned. "So what's the order?"  
  
"Fuck me again."  
  
His brilliant green eyes turned dark and mysterious. "How about a different treat?" He glided down and spread her legs.  
  
"John," she gasped, bewildered, when she was feeling his tongue dancing around her most sensitive spot. "Johnny..."


End file.
